AFTER KITTY RETURNS
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Kitty has recovered from the train accident and it is now time for her wedding, at last, to the Marshal. It is a great gathering as friends and acquaintances gather to view the Big Day. There are also big changes in store for the Happy Couple and a few complications.
1. Chapter 1

AFTER KITTY'S RETURN

 _Every so often in life you encounter a situation that affords you the opportunity to have some very special people enter your life. Once that happens some other extraordinary events follow. That is what happened when I received a personal message from someone who read one of my Fan Fictions. I replied, and it turned into a very special friendship. As a result of this encounter I was introduced to an exceptional man. This man will be 100 years old on February 20, 2019. Not only does he share a birthday with our favorite redhead, but he also worked with her, and the cast, on Gunsmoke. As our relationship has grown, he has been so very generous in sharing wonderful stories about his and his wife's adventures on this classic western. He is known as Uncle Dubs and she was Aunt Mae. They were married for 74 years. So, in honor of his birthday and to say thank you for all the wonderful insights to GS he is being immortalized in this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart Samuel Franklin Smith, you are one of a kind, and a celebrity in my book. A very special thanks to you, Sharon, for introducing me to Uncle Dubs and all the time you have given to letting me get to know you, your extended family, and ALL the hilarious stories._

 _Many thanks to my BETA, Dodge City Angel. You always help to enhance my stories not to mention being my grammar/ continuity Queen. I use way too many commas. Thanks for the fast turn around._

 _I also want to thank my dear friend, Little Miss Andrea, for her enthusiasm and for keeping me on task. You don't know how much it helps._

 _To all of you who read and review a big THANK YOU. You are what keeps all of us writing. I wish all of you very Happy Holidays and a Happy Healthy New Year. I am truly blessed._

CHAPTER ONE: WEDDING PLANS

It was Thursday night and tomorrow was the rehearsal for, Marshal Matthew James Dillon's wedding to Miss Kathleen Elizabeth Russell. He couldn't believe this day would ever come! As the United States Marshal for Dodge City, Kansas and the surrounding area, he never expected to live long enough to get married, let alone resign as a marshal. However, he had sent in his papers resigning his post and recommending Newly O'Brien as his successor. The rehearsal and dinner was in preparation for the ceremony uniting him with the woman he had loved most of his life. So many people wanted to see this couple married, finally united after all those years. It was being held out at the Ronigers' at Silver Creek.

Kitty had been through a horrendous ordeal the year before and Matt wanted this to be an event she would never forget. He had arranged to have a number of surprise guests ready to greet his bride. Unbeknownst to her, the people he had invited had been part of their lives over the years and were already at the Ronigers. Keeping Kitty away from the place had become quite a job, as she thought she should be running things.

A lot of the people from Dodge would be coming out together on the wedding day. Those from out of town had already arrived and the new marshal was trying to coordinate everything. Matt had asked Festus to be his best man, along with Chester who was there with his wife Libby, and their two sons Magnus and Matthew. Quint Asper had shown up at the Marshal's office that afternoon, having traveled from his home in New Mexico.

Bess Roniger would stand up for Kitty and Mary Baines, the little foundling Kitty had cared for, and Kitty's goddaughter, Kathleen Roniger, would be flower girls. Kitty had insisted on taking all of them to her dressmaker in Dodge for new clothes. It had been quite a process and the little girls did a lot of giggling as they were measured for beautiful little dresses. Kitty was making sure that the wedding dress she had made so many years before fit well, after having lost so much weight after her accident. The men had been banned from the area and gathered in the Long Branch to discuss all the work women went to for such events.

Matt looked at his friends who had been in his life for so many years. Next to him was Dr. Galen Adams, who had saved his life so many times, and was like a father to him and Kitty. Doc would be escorting his bride down the aisle to him. It had been quite a ride for all of them. So many years, so many adventures. Thank goodness there were more to come. A few months ago, when Kitty disappeared, things had looked pretty bleak for the couple who been the subject of much speculation for years.

When Matt had proposed, he hadn't given much thought to how he would support his wife and he didn't want to live in her rooms at the saloon. He thought about buying a small ranch and raising horses. Then came the summons to Washington, D.C. Of course, she wanted to go with him but there was a lot to do to get ready for the wedding, and she was still recovering from her ordeal.

It was an unusual situation for them to be at the train station, and he was kissing her good-bye in front of half the town. She made him promise to hurry home. "Kit," he protested, "the wedding is six weeks away. I'll be back in plenty of time."

She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and replied, "I don't want anything to happen to you. We are so close to finally being together... forever."

"I know, Sweetheart. I'll find out what they want and be on the next train home. I WILL be sending you a telegram."

Reluctantly, she let him go and Doc, who was standing nearby, took her arm and led her to Delmonico's. "He'll be back before you know it," he assured her.

 _WASHINGTON D. C._

Meanwhile, in the offices of the Chief of the Secret Service, John Bell, a meeting was going on with the chief and his second-in-command. "So, Sam, what do you think of our candidate for this new position?"

Studying the papers in front of him, his assistant proclaimed, "Matthew Dillon certainly has an exemplary record with the service. He has also survived much longer than many of our marshals."

Nodding his head, Mr. Bell agreed, "That is very true. However, he has given 20 years of service. He has survived many injuries and we hear that he wants to settle down and get married."

"I see here the woman's name is Kitty Russell and she is originally from New Orleans. She is also the owner of the Long Branch Saloon. Quite an accomplishment for a woman. What else do we know about her?"

As he looked through a dossier on his desk, the department head replied, "Her mother who was from an aristocratic family, married a gambler, a Wayne Russell, and was disowned by her family. The mother died at an early age and Kathleen, as she was then known, lived with her grandfather until his death when she was about 12. The father had deserted the family before the girl was born. She moved from place to place and landed in Dodge at about age 19. She is a very beautiful redhead."

Sam Smith looked at his boss and asked, "How long has she been involved with the marshal?"

His boss laughed. "Well, that is the matter of some speculation. Some say for many years but there doesn't seem to be any consensus. From what we have been able to gather, from informants, it has been a good long while."

"If they have had a relationship for this long, why are they marrying now?"

Bell picked up another paper, "Back a number of months ago, Miss Russell disappeared. It came out some time later she had been in a terrible train accident. Dillon was completely distraught and when they finally found her, he was determined when this assignment was up to resign and marry her."

"She must be a remarkable woman," Smith said thoughtfully.

"Amazing and beautiful from what I hear," the Chief remarked.

"Do you think Dillon will consider the job?" the aide wondered.

Shrugging his shoulders, his boss replied, "All we can do is present our plan to him and see his reaction."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go out and look Dodge over and then make our final recommendation."

It was decided that if Matt Dillon accepted the job, Mr. Smith would follow him to Dodge shortly after his return, but as a mentor, not as the determining factor in the assignment they wanted him to take.

Matt Dillon was exhausted after the long train ride and being taken almost immediately to the office of the Chief of the Secret Service. They had made him an incredible offer and he had been overwhelmed. There were papers to look over and a decision to be made that would affect his and Kitty's future.

What was most appealing was a steady income that would more than support him and his new bride. They could buy a house near town and Kitty could have a lifestyle she had dreamed of for years.

He had been impressed with both Bell and Smith. They were offering him an opportunity few men could pass up. His job would be two-fold. He would be the head of training new U. S. Marshals in new territories opening to the west. He knew these areas better than most. It was the second part of the job he could tell no one about, not even his wife.

As more and more of the United States opened to expansion, so did problems with corruption, fraud, counterfeiting, and forgery. The job of the Secret Service was protecting the United States' financial status and eliminating those responsible for such crimes. It would be an undercover position and he would coordinate with other agents as their point of entry to these territories.

It was an opportunity to stay in law enforcement but not be in the danger that his job as a United States Marshal had presented. If he accepted and set up training headquarters in Dodge for U. S. Marshals, occasional travel could be explained and Kitty could relax. He wasn't sure why he was hesitating.

After a restless night, the marshal was ready to give the two gentleman his answer at their breakfast meeting. Settling his big frame into a chair in the dining room of his hotel, The Willard, he saw both men looking at him expectantly.

"Gentleman," he began clearing his throat, "I will accept your offer with one proviso. If, after six months, I feel the Secret Service is not a good fit, I can just train U. S. Marshals."

Glancing at his boss, Smith suggested, "Make it a year. Some of our investigations are ongoing. This is not your normal bank robber, cattle rustler, or drunken cowboy."

The marshal thought it over while they put in their orders. "All right, gentleman, count me in, but I will need training."

Bell gave a sigh of relief. "You know a lot of techniques already, Matt. All you really need is to learn our protocol. I am assigning Mr. Smith to train you and he will follow you to Dodge in a few weeks. We have also decided to hire Mr. O'Brien as your replacement. You can train him and have him help set up your training headquarters. You should have things pretty well organized by the time of your wedding. Congratulations, by the way!"

Matt thanked them and was glad to have that decision off his mind. He would spend a couple days visiting the Department of the Treasury, which ran the Secret Service. Kitty would be happy that he would be home soon but would be cautious until he explained the job.

Who knew getting married could be so time consuming? He had hoped she would have dragged him to the preacher the day after he proposed. Although, she had a lot of healing to do from her accident and he was so happy to have her back, he would have agreed to almost anything. Now he had to make sure he alleviated her fears so she wouldn't suspect he was holding anything back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Making Future Plans *THERE IS SPICE!

 _Thanks for the great reviews_

There had been a crowd waiting for the marshal when he returned home, but he only had eyes for the redhead wearing the green silk dress and a big smile on her face. Their future life was coming together nicely and he couldn't wait to tell her everything that happened…well, almost everything.

All he wanted to do was sweep her up into his arms and take her home to make love to her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her, but Doc was the first one to greet him. "Matt, we are glad to have you back! We waited to have lunch so you could join us and tell us the news. Kitty said you sounded optimistic."

Clapping the older man on the shoulder, but with his eyes on his bride-to- be, he confirmed, "I think everyone will be happy with the changes that will take place."

Finally, Kitty slipped her hand through his arm and suggested, "Let's get moving, Cowboy, and you can satisfy the curiosity of Festus and Doc, who have been fretting about what might change around here. We also need to talk about how this changes our future…in private."

Doc nudged Festus, "In private, is it? What do you think, Festus, do you think we should let them go and talk…in private?"

"Doc, ya know Abelia is a-waitin' on us at Delmonico's and she'd be mighty a-fussin' iffin we don' bring these two ta see her."

As Matt looked down at Kitty, he said, "Well, we sure don't want Abelia a-fussin', do we?"

During the meal he told them about the job offer and when Newly joined them, he confirmed that they were going to offer him Matt's job. "I'll be especially training you in the paperwork and a Mr. Smith will be arriving in a couple of weeks to help both of us get started."

Festus had a funny look on his face but Matt quickly spoke up to alleviate his fears. "Festus, I know you are working out on yours and Abelia's farm now, but they want you to remain as the deputy and, as Dodge is growing, they may even hire another man."

"I rightly thank that are a great idea, Matthew, an' the folks here in Dodge will be mighty thanky." Festus sounded relieved.

It was Kitty who finally broke up the welcome-home meal and suggested they go to the Long Branch for a cold beer. Matt realized that she was also trying to get him alone as soon as possible. He was looking forward to their welcome-home reunion but not so happy about the probing questions he knew she would be asking.

When they were finally behind closed doors, she threw herself into his arms. "I thought we would never be alone," she breathed, pulling his lips down to hers.

When they finally came up for air, he admitted, "That is some welcome home."

Batting her eyelashes at him, she retorted, "You haven't seen anything yet, mister."

"Really, Miss Russell, in the middle of the afternoon?" the marshal inquired.

She took his arm as he hung up his hat. "Come along now, Mr. Dillon, and see what a real welcome home is like. For a change, you aren't coming in all dusty from the trail and you aren't exhausted - or shot - or cut up!"

He let her lead him toward the bed and help him remove his courting coat. "You are a mighty handsome specimen of a man," she observed while running her hands over his chest.

Matt looked down at the high collared jacket she was wearing and commented, "You, young lady, have too many clothes on. Why the high collar that doesn't give me a good view of your assets?"

Kitty looked at him as she explained, "You do have to work for something, you know. Nothing is stopping you from seeing what is underneath."

Looking forward to seeing one of her frilly, see-through garments, he was momentarily shocked to see her wearing nothing underneath. He swallowed hard as he gazed on her full, welcoming breasts. "I'm not sure what to do next."

Taking his hand so that they brushed lightly across her taut peaks, she suggested, "Perhaps this will give you some ideas."

"Damn, Kitty!" He could feel himself reacting to her actions. "You are leaving little to the imagination."

As she loosened her skirt, she informed him, "Oh, I think there might be some other things you might like also."

Before he could move, she was dropping her skirt and he realized she was now standing buck naked before him. He started to unbutton his shirt and proclaimed, "You are too far ahead of me!"

She stared at the bulge in his trousers and said, "Oh, I don't think that is completely true."

In no time he had divested himself of any offending garments and had scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He stood looking at her and how much she had recovered from her ordeal the year before. Her red curls still weren't quite as long as before but the alabaster skin was free of the cuts and bruises. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I missed you so much."

"Mr. Dillon," she informed him, "I missed you, too, but why don't you show me now."

He didn't need any more encouragement. He began at her curls, which had become brighter red and more vivid as she regained her health, kissing them before moving to her forehead and down her face to her luscious lips. He lingered there tasting and probing as she moaned his name over and over.

As her hands massaged his muscular chest and shoulders, he moved down to her breasts, gently nipping and massaging their fullness. As he sensed her growing impatience he moved his hand down to pleasure her as he had seen her pleasure herself.

When she moaned, "Oh, Matt, yes, right there," he knew he had found the right spot. A man who enjoyed satisfying his woman in her unbridled passion as they made love spurred him in his quest to bring her to new heights.

Kitty had known a lot of men in her life but there was no one who could compare to this man. He was the biggest man she had ever known, yet the gentlest. He would forgo his own pleasure to make sure she was fulfilled. With that in mind, she moved her hand to his shaft touching, stroking, until she could actually feel him quiver. His cry, "Oh, God, Kitty!" told her all she needed to know.

He wanted her, oh, did he want her, but he took his time before moving her into just the right position to join with her so they could both enjoy every stroke, every movement. She had told him, over time, how she had been used and abused by men and he vowed it would never happen with him.

No other woman had made him feel the sensations, the love so freely given, as Kitty Russell had given to him. It was as if she gave her whole heart and soul as they consummated their love. Matt was not the most emotionally open man, but when he told her how much he loved her, she knew it came from so deep inside himself. His unselfishness could bring her to tears like nothing else.

Completely satisfied, fully relaxed, Kitty lay in his arms, trying not to fall asleep. A little later, yawning, she asked, "So tell me more about the job offer."

"It is as I said," he answered her, "Newly will be the new marshal. The day before we get married will be my last official day on the job. I will train him in the work I usually do and we will look for a place to set up training for new U.S. Marshals. I will escort them to their new locations and will only have to check up on them a couple times the first year or so."

"So where will we have to live?" she wanted to know.

Looking down into those incredible blue eyes, he replied, "Well ma'am, we could look for a small ranch just outside town or a house near the outskirts of Dodge. What is your pleasure?"

Kitty hesitated. "Dodge is growing up and out. I heard last week that Chick Dunbar is getting ready to sell his place. Nina's mother is very sick in Wisconsin and they are moving back with her. They have improved the place and even put up a new fence. We could go look at it. It has a small corral and we could have a couple of horses."

His eyes twinkled as he asked, "I don't imagine you already went and talked to them about it, did you?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "I did mention to Nina we hadn't picked a place yet and she let me look at it. There is a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, a water closet, a chicken coop, and a fairly new icehouse."

He sighed, "So when do we have to let them know?"

Stroking his jaw, she said softly, "Now, Matt, I would not make any commitment without you."

Smiling at her, he replied, "I know, but you do make it seem very tempting. It would be convenient to both our jobs. By the way, we'll need to make accommodations at the Dodge House for Mr. Smith, as soon as I know for sure when he is arriving."

She frowned, "Mr. Smith, the man from Washington? Are you sure that is his real name?"

Cuddling her close, he said, "I don't know why it wouldn't be. Chief Bell introduced him as Sam Smith."

Kitty laughed, "Maybe he is Uncle Sam Smith."

Sometime later, she would be surprised at how her instincts were right on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - More Complications

The day before the rehearsal dawned overcast with sudden downpours. The ladies scurried around getting final fittings on dresses. The men polished their boots, cleaned off their Stetsons, and made sure suits were pressed and cleaned.

They had purchased the Dunbar house a week after Matt returned from Washington. Kitty had been gradually moving her furniture there and a building had been rented for the U.S. Marshal school. The time had passed quickly and the school was almost ready. Newly was well prepared for his new job and was anxious to start his new responsibilities.

On this day before the wedding rehearsal, Matt Dillon looked around the jailhouse that had been his home for 20 years. It would seem odd not to go there every day. There had been no big crimes in the past couple of months and he was almost convinced that civilization had come to the Kansas town.

Will Roniger had let him know that the group from Illinois had arrived at their home - Elvira, who had healed Kitty, her grandson Caleb and his wife Victoria, Jamie and Merry Florine, and Orkey and Martha June Cathcart. They had been thrilled to be invited and Matt knew that Kitty would be very surprised and grateful. She had told Matt how wonderful they had been to her.

The real surprise for the lawman had been Kitty's reaction to Mr. Samuel Smith. He had charmed her, indeed. Matt had been afraid she might have gotten some idea Smith was there for more than being a mentor.

He had arrived on a sunny Saturday a few weeks after the marshal's return home. His room at the Dodge House was ready and he was most anxious to meet the bride-to-be. Although she was hesitant at first, by the end of lunch at Delmonico's they were chatting like old friends.

Her eyes were sparkling as she told Matt, "He is charming and still such a good-looking man. Of course, he is not as tall as you but he is over six feet with broad shoulders, a well-kept beard with just a touch of gray, and a strong face. He has also been a widower for the past four years and has no family."

Matt looked at her in amazement. "Just how did you find out all this?" he inquired.

With a look of complete innocence, she explained, "I just showed an interest in him."

The marshal looked at her shrewdly, trying to decide if she was using her charm to find out if Matt was as good as his word about this new job. "I'm glad you two seem to hit it off, since we will be seeing a lot of him."

As she sat down at their regular Long Branch table, she signaled for two beers. After Clyde had delivered them, Kitty commented, "Since he is alone, maybe he would like to escort Hannah to the wedding."

"So, you are matchmaking, are you?" Dillon asked her, taking a long draw on his cold drink.

"I think it would be nice for both of them," she asserted.

He took her hand. "Why don't you just concentrate on getting us married?"

"It can't do any harm to just suggest it," replied Kitty ingenuously.

Matt couldn't help grinning as he told her, "I have seen the results of your 'just' suggesting. A matchmaker, you are not."

Kitty cocked her head and reminded him, "I didn't do so bad with us."

"Right, just twenty years and a little buckshot," he reminded her.

She raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. "I hadn't thought of that in a long while. How prophetic - and I did get you in the end."

"Let's allow the forces that brought us together to do its job on Mr. Smith and some unsuspecting lady," he suggested.

"All right," she conceded, a little too easily to his mind.

A luncheon had been set up in the Long Branch and Kitty was so very thrilled to see Chester and his family. Abelia was staying in town with the kids, and Hannah had decorated the saloon with a large congratulations sign for the happy couple. As they sat down to eat, the stage arrived and Claire Hollis, Kitty's friend from Ballard, and the Danby's, who were part owners with Kitty in the goldmine in Pickaxe, arrived. Kitty kept saying, "I can't believe you all came all this way."

Claire told her, "I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

It was evident that Mr. Smith was entranced by Miss Hollis as he seated her next to him.

Kitty turned to her groom and asked, "Did you arrange this?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, he admitted, "I just spread the word."

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

She squeezed his hand and walked around to see all her old acquaintances. Kitty made sure Mr. Smith was introduced to everyone. Matt watched from their favorite table as Kitty seemed to take Mr. Smith under her wing. This just was wasn't the way she treated most people. It made the marshal even more curious.

Smith treated her in a very courtly manner but who was he investigating - him - or Kitty? Maybe they were being more cautious because of his possible undercover work and how she would handle his absences once they were married. Since Sam Smith was more or less Matt's boss, there wasn't anyone he could go to for more information. He didn't even know where Smith was from.

Doc joined him and remarked, "Kitty looks happier than I have seen her in years."

Smiling, Matt replied, "After all she has gone through, I wanted this to be a time she wouldn't forget. I owe her that."

"You can say that again," the physician agreed. "She waited for you longer than most women would have."

Watching her as she moved around the room, the lawman acknowledged, "She is more than I deserve and I am so grateful."

Chester joined them, followed by Newly and Festus, and they were soon catching up on each other's lives.

"Ah can't believe Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty are gettin' married," Chester shared. "I jus' love weddin's!"

"What I can't believe," Doc blurted out, "is how you got yourself such a pretty young wife!"

"Now, Doc, don't you start up with me. Me and Libby met after I moved ta Abilene when ma Uncle Wesley left me his place. Her Ma and Pa left her a small place next door and we was a-heppin' each other an' fell in love. Now, we got our two boys, Magnus and Matthew."

Before Doc could say anymore, Newly interjected, "I think you have done just fine, Chester. I have heard so much about you and I am glad to finally meet you!"

"Mister Dillon treated me better then anybody ever had when ah worked fer him. An' he even hepped me ta go and git Uncle Wesley's farm. Ah am so happy fer him an Miz Kitty." He lowered his voice. "Ya know ah really liked her when she come ta Dodge but Doc tol me she was too much woman fer me."

Scrubbing his hand across his moustache, the wise old doctor agreed. "I sure did. Even at her young age she would have chewed Chester up and spit him out."

"It weren't as bad as that, Doc," Chester protested, "but ah got the feelin' she might be likin' Mr. Dillon better. 'Course, it sure took him long enough ta notice."

Doc just rolled his eyes at Matt but did not say anything. It was good to sit and be with old friends and anticipate the happy occasion for which they had all gathered. That is, until Mr. Bodkin came rushing through the batwing doors. He immediately looked for Matt.

"Marshal," he began, his words tumbling out on top of each other. "The bank has been robbed!"

Matt stood up immediately. "What happened?"

"An hour ago, two men came in and pointed their guns at us. They locked us up in the back closet and it took this long to get free. They got almost all the money in the vault."

"Do you have any idea who they were?" the lawman wanted to know.

Doc brought the banker a drink of whiskey to calm him down. He drank it in one gulp. "I sure do! It was those two half-brothers of that Merry Florine. They are called Roland Daniel and Elbert Moses. I never saw two more goofy-acting robbers."

Glancing at his deputies, Dillon asked Botkin, "Did you hear which way they might be headed?"

"One of the clerks said they were laughing about getting their sister and taking off."

"Matthew," Festus began, "I thought they was still in jail!"

Newly informed them, "There was a memo that came in the week while Matt was gone, that they had been released."

Taking his hat off and running his hand through his thick curls, the marshal said, "Those two are incorrigible! If they ever did an honest day's work, I think they might drop dead. Well, we need to get on their trail right away. Festus, you get the horses and Newly, get our supplies.

Kitty had been standing by the bar taking it all in. "Matt, you aren't going after them? It isn't your job anymore."

He looked down at her and saw the sparks in her eyes. "I am still the marshal until tomorrow. It's my job and I've got to do it."

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Tomorrow is the day before our wedding, so you are going off and coming back who knows when. I know you, you take all kinds of chances."

Before she could say anymore, Chester and Sam Smith came over to them. Chester told her, "Mis Kitty, ah am plannin' on goin' too. So we will be back before ya know it."

Mr. Smith tried to reassure her. "Miss Kitty, I also have some experience in such things. I haven't sat behind a desk that long. We will bring him back safe and sound."

She arched an eyebrow at all of them. "I want to believe you but I've been here before. It's pointless to try and talk you out of going, but if you come back here battered and beaten, Matthew Dillon, you'll answer to me!"

Matt tried not to act relieved that she wasn't any angrier than she was and suggested they talk in private for a couple of minutes before he left. Sensing they needed some privacy, the men went to get their things together.

Matt took her arm and led her to the office. Before she could say a word, he had her in his arms, kissing her and holding her against him. "Now Kit, if it was something simple I would send Festus and Newly, but it is a bank hold-up and a lot of money is involved. I promise to be as careful as I can be. After all, I have a lot riding on the next two days also."

There were tears in her eyes as she choked on her words. "Oh, Matt, we are so close to a normal life."

"I know, Honey, and I'll let the others take the lead," he promised.

She slipped her arms around his waist and held on as if she never wanted to let go. "I love you so much. Please come back to me."

"That is always my plan. You and your love have sustained me through so much and it will see us through again." He looked into her astonishing blue eyes as if memorizing them. He kissed her forehead, then turned away and did not look back, because if he did, he might not have the strength to leave her one more time.

Abelia, Libby, Claire and Hannah watched the men walk away but Kitty knew if she did, she would break down completely. Doc came up behind her and put his arm around her. He said softly, "He will be back. I told you once years ago, nothing will stop him from getting back to you."

She squeezed his hand. "I hope so, Doc, I pray you are right one more time."

 _On The Trail_

Matt didn't want to ruin the surprises he had planned for Kitty, so he did not let her know they were headed to Silver Creek to see Merry Florine and find out if her half-brothers had been in touch with her at all.

Festus, who was an expert tracker, felt sure the brothers had headed in this direction and hoped the ominous weather would not prove to be a problem in following the thieves. "Matthew," he called, "we better make it ta the Ronigers mighty quick! It looks like we is in fer more bad weather."

Riding slightly ahead, the lawman turned around and replied, "I'm thinking the same thing. Why don't you men wait at the crossroads and I'll ride ahead and talk to Merry Florine."

They agreed it was a good plan but, as usual, whenever you rode into the Roniger homestead, a passel of kids greeted you. "Hey, Marshal, where's Miss Kitty?"

Matt grinned at the children. "She'll be out here tomorrow but for now, I need to see Merry Florine."

Thomas answered, "She's in the kitchen with Ma, getting food ready for the wedding."

"Well, I don't want to disturb them, but could you run in and get her for me?" the marshal asked.

Wiping her hands on an apron, the petite young woman came out the door. "What are you doing here, Marshal?"

"Merry Florine, have you seen your brothers lately?" he inquired.

Looking disgusted, she asked, "Did they break outta jail?"

The lawman looked puzzled. "I heard they were released but Mr. Bodkin said they just robbed the bank."

She started to cry. "Marshal, I ain't seen 'em an' I'm through with that part of my life. Me an' Jamie just found out we is expectin' and I don't never want to see them agin!"

He patted her shoulder. "You calm down. We'll find them and put them where they can never bother you again."

Wiping her eyes on the apron, she thanked him and told him she would see him the next day. He told her he'd better get back to looking for the pair and when he assured her he would be back the next day, he hoped it would be true.

As he was riding back to the Silver Creek crossroads, he was stopped by Jamie and Orkey Cathcart. "Hello, Marshal! Air you lookin' fer them two brothers of Merry's?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Yes, I am," Dillon informed them. "Did you see them?"

"They come by earlier lookin' fer Merry Florine, Marshal," Orkey confirmed. "I sent them ta air ole cabin where Pa, Sweet Billy, and me used to live. You remember where that was? So I'm thinkin' ya might probably find them there."

The marshal's eyes lit up. "That was very good thinking, Orkey. We'll head out there right away."

Upon joining up with the posse, he gave them the information he had gotten from Orkey. He would lead the way since Festus and Newly had not been in Dodge when Kitty had been kidnapped by the family. Unfortunately, as they got just a few miles away, the heavens opened up and the thunder and lightning spooked the horses. The group had to find a grove of trees under which to shelter until the worst had passed.

By the time things were calmer, the men were soaked to the skin. Festus said there was an old line cabin about five miles away and since it was getting dark, they could at least shelter there for the night. All of them were wet, tired, and hungry by the time they found the place.

They were considerably glad to find some dry wood inside the lean-to next to the house, along with a little coffee someone had left behind that would go with the bread and the jerky they had brought to chew on. Mostly, they just really wanted a fire and some hot coffee. As they were warming things up, the rain began again but at least the roof didn't leak.

Stiff and sore from sitting up all night, it was a tired bunch of cowboys who pushed on toward the old Cathcart place early the next morning. A couple of hours later, they approached quietly, as they had noticed two horses outside the cabin. Matt signaled Newly, Chester, and Festus to circle around back while he and Sam took the front. It was a confused Newly who walked out of the cottage holding money bags but no thieves.

As Matt and Sam proceeded up the front steps, Chester began calling, "Mr. Dillon! Mr. Dillon, I foun' somethin'!" Chester was standing by a hole in the ground. "Ah remembered they had traps out here."

At the bottom of the pit were the unconscious bodies of Elbert and Roland.

Sam looked down and, with a big grin, said, "If that isn't the damnedest thing I've ever seen. You know, Matt, you might want to keep Chester on as a consultant."

Matt slapped Chester on the back. "That was a great job, Chester! We need to talk about the new job I'm starting."

There was a big grin on Chester's face as he agreed he would like to be working with the marshal again, if Libby was agreeable.

In the meantime, Festus and Newly had been throwing water on the two inept perpetrators. The brothers came up out of the pit sputtering and making all kinds of threats and excuses.

Newly took hold of each of them by the front of their shirts and told them in no uncertain terms, "Merry Florine had nothing to do with this and you stay away from her! I am going to be the new law in Dodge and I am going to personally see that you two go away for a very long time."

 _Back In Dodge_

Kitty had not slept well the night before, especially after one of the Roniger boys had come to town to let them know the marshal had been to the farm. As she was pouring a cup of coffee, she got another unpleasant surprise. In through the door of the Long Branch came Eliab and Hard Luck Henry Haggen.

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, she asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Eliab answered, "Why we heard you and the marshal was gittin' hitched."

As Hard Luck approached her, she impulsively pulled her skirt out of the way. "How did you hear about the wedding?" she asked him.

"Whah, Festus let all us Haggens know about the happy day."

Kitty tried to not show that she was upset. "I'll have to thank him for that."

Eliab took off his hat and gave a half bow. "Ah'm here to loan Uncle Festus my boots ta wear to the weddin' and ta see ole Quint."

"And what about shooting off the hangy down part of Festus' ear?" she inquired.

The nephew scratched his head and explained, "It were the dangdest thing! My Pa says since Uncle Festus dun settled down and become a married man, he can keep his whole ear."

Kitty was relieved. "Well, I'm glad to hear it and I'm sure Festus and his family will be, too."

Looking around the saloon, Eliab asked, "Where is ole Quint?"

Before she could answer, they heard horses clomping down the main street. The women ran to the batwing doors and Abelia yelled, "They are back, Kitty, and with prisoners!"

A big smile broke out on her face. "Thank goodness! I am assuming everyone is in one piece."

Libby Goode answered, "They look kind of dirty but everyone is on his own horse."

All the women gathered on the porch and watched their men ride in. Matt nodded his head just slightly, as he had done so often when he passed by the Long Branch and its owner. The bank robbers were tied up and lying across their saddles. Sam Smith looked as if he'd had the time of his life.

As he handed the prisoners over to the new marshal, Matt Dillon walked toward his bride. He knew he needed to clean up but he wanted her to see he was in one piece. Before he could reach her, Hard Luck Henry came running with a bucket of water, tripped, and hit the former marshal in face with the bucket.

Stunned and temporarily dazed, the lawman leaned against a post. There was blood running down from his scalp. Kitty was calling for Doc while Henry sighed, "It onlyest happens ta those that I likes."

Somehow they managed to get the big man into the Long Branch and the doctor, trying to keep a grin off his face, questioned, "What in the world happened to you?"

The ladies just pointed to Hard Luck. Abelia whispered to Festus, "Get him out of here before he does any more damage."

Disgusted with his cousin and shocked to see his nephew, he told his wife, "Bee, you tell 'em ta skedaddle! If ah go near Henry, some disaster is jus' bound to happen!"

With a deep sigh, she agreed. "I'll go put them in our barn. Then they can only bother the animals - or maybe the animals can handle them!" When the two men saw the fire in her eyes, they went quietly.

"Ah dun know what ta say, Matthew, I dun know why they is here," Festus tried to explain.

Kitty looked unconvinced. "Why, I'm surprised the whole Haggen clan is not here. According to your relatives, you told everyone about the wedding."

Looking rather embarrassed, he told her, "But Miss Kitty, ah didn' invite none of 'em!"

"Matt, will you just go upstairs and get cleaned up? We have a wedding rehearsal to attend," Kitty told the still slightly stunned lawman.

Doc followed Matt up the stairs and remarked, "You are going to have a nice bruise on your forehead and maybe a black eye." Looking over the bannister, he told Kitty, "Get a raw piece of steak and some ice, and maybe it won't look so bad."

Shaking her head in disgust, she muttered, "I don't know which Haggen to kill first."

The rest of the men went in separate directions to get ready for the late afternoon events. They agreed to meet in front of the Long Branch in about an hour.

As she headed upstairs fifteen minutes later, she noticed Claire was asking Mr. Smith if he needed any help. "Well," she thought, "that could develop into an interesting situation."

In her bedroom Matt was lying on the bed with a cold compress on his face. She wrapped a towel around some ice to put on his face. Doc told her, "Once I got him cleaned up, I could see that most of the damage is under his hair. It is swollen and bruised, but his face is passable. We will keep this compress on for a while. Then when you come back tonight, Matt, I want you to put this meat on it and more ice."

Before Doc could get back to his office, Roy Buchanan ran into the saloon. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kitty," he began. "but Sarah just went to labor and I have to get Doc out there right away! You remember how she had such a hard time when little Roy was born!"

The physician saw the look of panic in in Kitty's eyes and calmed her by saying, "Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the wedding."

What next, she wondered? If this wedding actually took place, she would be astonished! All she could do now, since Doc had rushed out again, was pray for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Married At Last

After all the drama the rehearsal went off without a hitch and Kitty was thrilled to see all the people who had helped through her terrible ordeal the previous year. It was a very emotional event and she was very grateful for Sam Smith offering to walk her down the aisle for the missing Doc. Now, if her battered groom's eye just wasn't so puffed out and black and blue.

Matt had reassured Merry Florine that her half-brothers were in jail and would be there for a long time to come. Orkey told Kitty he was glad she had found a man to marry and wished the marshal good luck with her. He remembered his brief time courting her vividly and much preferred his sweet, quiet wife, Martha June.

Eliab and Hard Luck were being kept at the Haggen's farm and were warned if there were any more accidents, they couldn't come to the wedding. Quint had volunteered to go and spend time with them since he didn't have to be around for the rehearsal.

After the dinner they had prepared for the wedding party, Kitty stayed with the Ronigers for the night. Matt was not thrilled but he wasn't prepared to argue with all the women there. The men went back to the Long Branch to celebrate the marshal's last night as a single man. There was plenty of good-natured talk and it was hard for Matt to realize that tomorrow he would marry the woman he had courted, fought with, loved, and couldn't live without for so many years.

Eventually it was just him and Sam Smith left at the table. "You are marrying a wonderful woman, Matt."

"I know how lucky I am," he admitted.

Sipping a drink from his shot glass, Smith asked, "What took you so long?"

The lawman took his time before he answered. "My mentor, a marshal named Adam Kimbro, taught me that lawmen rarely live a long life. He always said you don't want to leave a widow with children. Kitty understood that but at times it was very difficult for her to handle. She left a few times and once, I even went after her, hoping to bring her back. But I also saw my own mother die of a broken heart when my father was killed."

"I read where your dad was a Texas Ranger."

Nodding his head, Matt replied, "Yes and I was pretty young when he died. My mom never recovered from it. I didn't want that for Kitty or any children we might have."

As he leaned forward, Smith asked him quietly, "What changed your mind?"

"Well, through a misunderstanding, Kitty left once more, just last year. She sold the Long Branch and completely disappeared. We heard later there was a terrible train crash and that she might be a victim. I felt as if my world had ended. When by some miracle she reappeared, I vowed I wouldn't ever let her get away again, so I proposed."

Smiling, the older man said, "I'm surprised you didn't just elope the next day."

Matt grinned. "You would have thought so but she was in pretty bad shape when she got back to Dodge. Then she began talking about the wedding she had always dreamed of and I wanted to give her that dream. Caleb, who you met tonight, found her in the wreckage of the train and took her to his grandmother, Elvira, a healer. Jamie is the one who brought her back to Dodge."

"That is quite a story. Thank goodness she was so lucky," Smith asserted.

The lawman cocked his head. "Why all the questions? You certainly have done your best to ingratiate yourself with Kitty. I have never seen her accept someone so quickly, either. She did have a bartender she dearly loved, also named Sam, but he passed away. I thought maybe the name was the connection."

The government man took his time before speaking and then, taking a deep breath, he began, "I am going to tell you something no one knows. I was born in New Orleans. My mother died having me and my father and much older brother really wanted nothing to do with me. By the time I was 13, my father had died and my brother was on his own and didn't want me tagging along. I made my way up to Maryland and went to work as a stable boy for a man named Elijah Smith. He had no children. He schooled me, taught me manners, and let people think I was his son. I changed my name to Samuel Smith. He sent me to Harvard and left me his horse farm."

Matt was a little puzzled. "So Kitty told you she was more or less a orphan too? Her father did come here once but he was trying to con her out of her money and not leave her anything. I more or less told him never to return to Dodge."

"I don't want anything from Kitty, at least monetarily. I wouldn't have had to work but my adopted father wanted me to be able make an honest living on my own. When Mr. Bell and I decided to offer you the job, a thorough work-up was done on you and those close to you. That meant Kitty, too. Well, I realized she is my niece, Matt. My real name is Samuel Russell. My brother who wanted nothing to do with me was Wayne Russell. Part of the reason I wanted to come here was to see what she was like."

Starting to get up out of his chair, Dillon said, "Now, wait a minute! She is nothing like her father!"

Smith chuckled. "Calm down, my boy! You are right, she isn't like her father at all. She is smart, feisty, beautiful, and independent. She stood on her own two feet and became a success."

Matt squinted his eyes at the man. "So, what are you planning to tell her and when?"

"What do you think I should do? I hadn't really planned to say anything before the wedding. Maybe after you get back from your wedding trip? I don't want to shock the poor girl." Sam put his glass on the table and got up. "Think it over. I'm going to the Dodge House and pick up Miss Claire. We are going for a buggy ride down by the river."

The marshal had to smile, thinking, so that's the way the wind blows! That should interest Kitty. To the older man, he said, "I'll think it over tonight, Sam, and let you know in the morning."

They agreed to meet for breakfast and the lawman walked upstairs to their room for the last time. In the morning his new life would begin. He suddenly remembered he needed that steak and ice for his face. If he turned up looking like a battle-scarred veteran, he would never hear the last of it.

 _The Wedding Day_

The women were up early washing each other's hair. Then while it dried, they began helping the Ronigers prepare for the wedding feast. There was ham, roast beef, chicken, potatoes, and vegetables to be prepared. The men would take care of the refreshments. Clyde, along with Nathan Burke, was bringing a wagon load of libations while the women had iced tea, lemonade, and coffee prepared.

Louie Pheeters was also excited to be included in this special day! He would be riding to the wedding with his friend, the former marshal. He was happy to be on hand to greet Kitty's old partner, Bill Pence and his wife Laura, who had arrived from Pueblo.

Chester was coming out of Delmonico's with Matt when he saw his brother Magnus riding by. "Well I'll be, that's ma brother Magnus! How in the world did he hear about this weddin'? " Chester wondered out loud.

Looking after the frontiersman, Matt admitted, "It seems a lot of people have heard. I got a telegram from the governor and he is coming on the same train with Thad, his wife Melissa, and their twins. They'll be in at noon."

"Who else is comin', Mr. Dillon?"

Looking at him for a moment, Dillon asked, "Chester, don't you think it's time you called me Matt?"

Chester was completely flustered. "Ah don' know iffin I can do that."

The lawman smiled at his friend. "We are going to be working together now. You aren't working for me."

His former assistant looked a little embarrassed but said, "Wahl... ah'll try."

Matt clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go to the stable and welcome Magnus and we can see if Hank has the buggies ready. I'm taking Louie and the governor. Mr. Jonas and his wife are coming in his wagon and have offered to take Ma Smalley and Bill and Laura Pence. I know you and Libby and the boys have a rig. We are going to have half the town following us!"

Back at the Roniger farm, the women wouldn't allow Kitty to do much work, which gave her the opportunity to visit with the guests who came from near and far for this long-awaited union. While she enjoyed being with those who cared about her, at the same time she was worried about Doc not having returned after delivering the Buchanan baby, and also about how Matt's face would look. She kept watching the road.

When she saw Sam Smith driving a buggy with Claire, seeming to be talking so intently, she was instantly intrigued. When Claire came and gave her a hug, Kitty inquired, "What is going on with you and Mr. Smith?"

Batting her eyelashes and laughing, her friend informed her, "We have really hit it off! He is a very interesting man."

"Oh? Do I sense a budding romance?" Kitty interrogated her.

Claire looked at Sam tying up the horse, "Well, you never know."

As he walked up to them, Sam asked, "What mischief are you two young ladies up to?"

Kitty looked at him seriously. "Nothing really," she confessed. "I am worried that Doc isn't back. He is supposed to walk me down the aisle."

Sam had a funny look on his face. The redhead asked, with trepidation, "Nothing has happened to him, has it?"

Reassuring her, he said, "Oh, no, as far as I know he is quite all right."

Just then, more guests arrived and she became busy greeting them. Quint was first and he had Eliab and Hard Luck in hand. He was followed by Magnus, Chester and family, Bill and Laura, and finally, Thad and his family. There were so many hugs and greetings, Kitty was getting tired, but still no Doc.

Bess and Hannah called her from the porch. "Time to start getting ready, Kitty. I was just told Matt is leaving soon with Louie and the governor."

She was stunned! Who would have believed her wedding would bring all these wonderful people together? As she started toward the house, the Roniger boys began helping Clyde and Burke set up the bar. Sam stopped her before she got to the porch. Taking her arm, he led her to a chair nearby.

Kitty started to shake. "What's wrong, did my groom get cold feet?"

"No, not at all. I just want you to...ah...know...well..." He continued hesitantly, "If Doc doesn't show up, I would be honored to escort you down the aisle."

She was flabbergasted. "That is so nice of you, Sam, but I couldn't impose on you."

He took a deep breath. "I don't want to upset you, but I have a confession to make. I told this to Matt last night. This morning we made the decision to tell you when the time was right. And...well, this is a special occasion. My real name is Samuel Russell. It's a long story... but I am your uncle."

There was shocked silence as Kitty tried to take it all in. "My…my uncle? For real? Why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"As I said, it is a long story, but I will say I was much younger than your father and by the time both our parents had passed away, he had no use for me. So, I ran away. I was adopted by a man named Smith and I put my past behind me... until I found you."

"I…I don't...uh..don't know what to say," she stammered.

Again, Bess called her to get ready. Taking her hand, he said, "Just think about it. I'll be here waiting."

"Heavens, Kitty!" Bess was breathing heavily. "We need to get you dressed and fix your hair. Matt is on his way."

An hour later Bess left the bedroom so Kitty could put on her dress. Claire had done her hair for her in ringlets and Kitty had put on her make-up. Bess looked pretty in her green silk dress and the little girls wore matching pink silk dresses. They would sprinkle daisies as they walked down the aisle. They were so excited they couldn't sit still.

Claire watched the bride don the ivory satin corset, step into her crinolines, and finally, the ivory silk wedding dress. There was Irish lace across the bodice and the hem of the dress. The dress had long sleeves and she fastened the new bracelet Matt had given her as her wedding gift. An old sixpence was in her ivory satin shoe and a small blue handkerchief from Claire was between her breasts. She was borrowing the Roniger's home for her nuptials. As she looked at herself in the mirror, someone yelled, "Doc is here!"

She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she felt a tear in her eye. "Let me go check with Doc before I put your veil on you," Claire told her.

Kitty agreed and sat in front of the mirror. She couldn't believe she was dressed to marry the man she had loved for all these 20 years. Everyone she loved and cared about was here to witness their union. It seemed like a dream.

Hannah came through the door. "Doc is downstairs cleaning himself up. He told me he took his wedding clothes with him in case that baby took its time coming, and, thankfully, mother and baby are fine. Well, within an hour you will really be Mrs. Matthew Dillon. How does that feel?"

The bride couldn't help but smile. "Until the preacher says we are husband and wife and no one turns up with an emergency, I don't think I will believe it."

"Well, you look beautiful and you have certainly waited long enough for that man. I think it will all be just fine," Hannah confided.

Taking her friend's hand, the redhead said, "I hope you are right, Hannah. We have sure been through the fire to get to this day."

"Yes, but it is smooth sailing from now on. I'll go and hurry Doc along. I think you have a rather nervous groom waiting. Chester told me he has been pacing around the barn."

Kitty laughed. "To think he used to tease other men about taking the big step! Please tell Claire to hurry up here so we can get the wedding started.

As she finally walked down the steps, not only was Doc there wearing a new suit, but Sam was right beside him. By way of explanation, Doc revealed, "I have been talking to your uncle. We are both walking you down the aisle."

Her happiness knew no bounds as the little girls started to cross the yard toward the barn, now so beautifully decorated, thanks to the Roniger children. At the doors the flower girls began dropping their petals, Bess following right behind to help guide them. Then Kitty entered holding onto the arms of two very special men in her life. All eyes were on her but she stopped dead when she looked at Festus.

He was dressed in the outfit he wore when he had inherited that money years ago, top hat and all. She was shaken out of her reverie when Doc mumbled, "Oh Lord, he looks like an undertaker."

Kitty stifled a laugh and decided it was too late to change anything. Besides, Abelia could handle him later. She looked at Matt, who was looking at no one but her. He had on a new courting jacket, shirt, and tie. There was a bump on his head and his cheek and eye were discolored, but to her he looked more handsome than ever. She muttered, "Let's go, boys, he's not getting away from me now."

The two men proudly walked her to where not only Rev. Purebeck was waiting, but where the governor stood, waiting to start the ceremony. The fiddles played softly as she joined the love of her life.

Doc noticed that as they escorted the beautiful redhead to the altar that the big man had eyes for no one but her. He had never seen the love the former marshal felt for Kitty shine out of his eyes like this before.

The minister began:

"Who gives this woman to be united with this man?"

"We do!" Doc and Sam proudly answered.

The two men placed her hand tenderly into Matt's and the couple turned toward the two gentlemen who would unite them in marriage. The minister began first:

 _Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Kathleen Elizabeth Russell and Matthew James Dillon, a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife._

 _The minister said, " Matthew, if you will repeat after me..."_

 _I, Matthew, take you, Kathleen, to be my wife,_

 _to have and to hold_

 _from this day forward,_

 _for better, for worse,_

 _for richer, for poorer,_

 _in sickness and in health,_

 _to love and to cherish,_

 _till death us do part,_

 _according to God's holy law;_

 _in the presence of God I make this vow._

 _Looking deeply into her blue eyes, Matt repeated each phrase with the faintest quiver in his voice._

 _The governor turned to the bride and said, "Kathleen, if you will repeat after me…"_

 _Holding tightly to Matt's hands, she said with great emotion,_

 _I, Kathleen, take you, Matthew, to be my husband,_

 _to have and to hold_

 _from this day forward,_

 _for better, for worse,_

 _for richer, for poorer,_

 _in sickness and in health,_

 _to love and to cherish, according to God's holy law;_

 _in the presence of God I make this vow._

Looking into each other's eyes with hands clasped, they were ready to speak when the pastor called for the exchange of rings.

Chester took out the ring out of his pocket that Matt had given him to hold on to. It was Matt's mother's wedding band. He looked at his beautiful bride and slipped the ring on her finger as he said, " _With this ring I thee wed for the rest of my life."_

Bess handed Kitty the ring she had made for Matt with gold that had been mined from her gold mine. She slipped it on his large hand with a little difficulty and softly said, " _With this ring I marry you for the rest of my life_."

The two officiants said, " _As Matthew and Kathleen have exchanged vows and have given and accepted rings, by the power vested in us by the state of Kansas, we pronounce them husband and wife."_

The cheer that went up could be heard for miles around. And it continued as the happy couple really kissed for one of the few times in public. They were quickly surrounded by well-wishers. By the time they had greeted everyone, the tables laden with food were set up under the grove of trees next to the barn. Bess had a special table set up for the bridal party.

It wasn't until they were able to sit down that Kitty commented, "You sure look handsome, Mr. Dillon, but when did you get a new courting jacket?"

He grinned at her. "I thought it was about time, but I made Jonas keep it a secret. I am glad you like it, though."

She leaned over and whispered, "I can't wait to take it off of you." Before he could answer, she continued, "Look at Doc over there in conference with Elvira, and Sam and Claire with their heads together."

"All right, Miss Matchmaker, concentrate on us today," he admonished her gently.

Picking up a glass of champagne, she handed it to her new husband. Then she picked up her glass and toasted him saying, "I love you more than you will ever know and will never forget this day."

His eyes feasted on her beauty as he told her, "You are more beautiful today than ever and I didn't think this dress could look more wonderful, but you take my breath away."

She started to say, "Wait until I get you…" when Festus came over and told them things were set up to start the dancing. Kitty's eyes sparkled as she looked at her groom. "I hear you are a pretty good dancer, Cowboy."

His grin matched hers as he asked her if she knew what she was getting into. "I sure do know what I am getting into and I couldn't be happier."

Festus announced as they walked into the barn, "This is a romantical one jus' for our bride and groom, "Varsouviana... Put Your Little Foot". Everyone moved to the sides as they watched the new Mr. and Mrs. Dillon begin the dancing. Their faces glowed as they only had eyes for each other. Slowly their friends joined them in the celebration of this union of two of Dodge City's favorite citizens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - The Honeymoon…NOT SO MUCH SPICE BUT LOTS OF FUN

 _THANK YOU all so much for your positive reviews. I hope you have enjoyed my idea of the ideal wedding for Matt and Kitty. Yes, there will be a sequel…eventually. Thanks again to all who helped me get this finished and posted. Of course to my technical advisors Sharon and Uncle Dubs you make my day!_

It was twilight when Matt and Kitty finally took their leave. The buggy had been decorated by their friends, much to Matt's chagrin. She just laughed, enjoying every moment of the day and the memories that had been made. A new relative had entered her life, having so many friends attending their nuptials had been amazing, and finally, she was legally Mrs. Dillon.

She smiled as she thought about all the kisses and hugs Matt had endured. He was not in his comfort zone and yet he had done it all for her. Never would she forget this day, the way he looked at the end of that aisle, and how much he had put up with to give her the wedding of her girlhood dreams. The first day she had laid eyes on him, she knew he was something special.

As they drove to their new home, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you happy?" he asked.

Leaning over and kissing his cheek, she remarked, "I don't think I have ever been so happy. I hate for this day to end."

"Sweetheart, there is plenty more to come and many remembrances to make before the night is over."

Kitty batted her eyelashes as she asked, "Just what have you got in mind, Sir?"

"You don't expect me to give away all my secrets, do you?" he wanted to know.

She rubbed his leg and said, "Just a hint wouldn't be bad." Matt drove down to a grove of trees and pulled off the road. Turning to her, he pulled her into his arms and soon his lips were touching hers in a rush of passion that left them both shaken. He moved to her neck nipping at her soft skin. His hand moved gently across the front of her beautiful wedding gown. "That will have to do for now, but it should give you an idea of what I have in mind."

"The sooner we get home, the sooner we can remove any barriers, Cowboy," she remarked.

He pulled the buggy back on the road and soon had the horse going at a trot. Kitty was never so alluring as when she called him "Cowboy" in her sultry voice.

Someone had turned on the lights in the house for them. He helped her down from the buggy, led her to the door, opened it, and easily lifted her into his arms as he carried her over the threshold. He grinned as he pronounced, "Well, it is official! I am yours, forever!"

"Oh, Cowboy," she sighed, "you have been mine from the first time I watched you eating the biggest breakfast I ever saw."

He drew her into his arms. "I guess I was slower to recognize what a prize I'd found."

Laughing, she asked, "Do you think so? I had to pull you into my life kicking and screaming."

"Now, Kitty, it wasn't that bad," he tried to reassure her.

As she walked to the fireplace, she observed, "I did have quite a bit of competition from some of your old flames."

He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him. As he kissed her vivid curls, he explained, "There was never anyone but you after we were together. Believe me there is no woman quite like you."

"You are a smooth talker, Mr. Dillon. What else can you do?" she wanted to know.

He took her hand. "Join me in the bedroom, Ma'am, and you are a ma'am now."

Kathleen Russell Dillon was only too happy to oblige. She removed his courting coat that would be doing no more courting and ran her hands over his broad chest. He ran his hands down her arms and gathered her hands so he could kiss the palms. They were entwined tightly in each other's arms when they heard the first sound. "Oh, Lord!" Matt exclaimed. "It's a chivaree!"

Dropping into a chair, she told him, "We should have suspected it after the way they decorated the buggy. You know we have to go out and acknowledge them. Then maybe they will go home."

"Fat chance!" Matt said with asperity. "Well, let's go out."

As they appeared on the porch, a shout went up. Of course Festus, Doc, and Chester were leading the parade. "Go home!" the lawman shouted.

"It's too early to retire," Doc told them. "We want to help you both continue to celebrate."

"Kitty's tired," he told the crowd.

"We'll sing her a lullaby," someone in the crowd yelled as they banged on anything that made noise.

When they went into a fourth chorus, the Dillons went back into the house. "We might as well sit down here in the living room until they get tired or too drunk to stand up," Kitty suggested.

Come sit on the love seat with me," he invited. "We might as well be comfortable." As she snuggled up to him, he began stroking the front of her dress. She was rubbing his thigh when a voice yelled, "It's too quiet in there!" and the yelling and pounding began again.

He started to get up and she pulled him back. "Matt, we will just have to wait them out."

"This is our wedding night," he pouted.

"Poor baby," she soothed. "We will survive. Think of all the weeks we were separated when you were marshal and here we are today."

"It was an enjoyable day, wasn't it?" he remarked. "It was so nice so many people came."

There were stars in her eyes as she replied, "It was wonderful and I found an uncle." She looked at him sharply. "Did you know about Sam all the time?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I swear he just told me last night. I told him to tell you when he felt the time was right."

Kitty tilted her head to the side, remembering. "And he did wait, too. He knew I was so upset that Doc wasn't there and he offered to walk me down the aisle. I appreciated it but started to refuse, and then he revealed who he was. It couldn't have worked out better."

"You will get to know him better, too. Claire told me they are staying a while longer in Dodge to get to know each other," Matt informed her.

She gripped his arm excitedly. "Wouldn't it be great if they would get together?"

"Okay, Miss Matchmaker, let's get back to what we were doing," he requested.

Listening to the noise outside, she informed him, "It's too noisy!"

Matt looked at her in surprise. "I remember some rowdy nights at the Long Branch when you didn't think it was too noisy."

His bride started to laugh. "You are right! Now where were we?" The big man pulled her into his embrace and began to taste every inch he could get to while she was still in her wedding dress. She was unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his tie and running her hands over his chest as she moved her hands farther and farther down. It was his undoing.

His voice was choked as he suggested, "We need to move this to our bedroom. But the merrymakers who had been watching their shadows made even more noise. That did not deter the lawman. He took her face between his large hands and said, "You look beautiful and this dress makes you even more desirable. I haven't ever wanted you more. He slowly began to undress her and as he took off each layer, he kissed her bare skin. When she was finally standing before him in her ivory-colored corset, he pulled her tightly against him.

Kitty was so aroused, all she wanted to do was rip his trousers off but restrained herself, realizing they were also brand new. Her legs were now quivering and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand up. Sensing her discomfort, he lifted her and gently laid her onto the bed.

Then he slowly took off the rest of his clothes as she lay there watching him through half-closed eyes. As he stood there naked, she held her arms out him. Without hesitation, he joined her on the bed and it went crashing to the floor amid the sound of bells, breaking balloons, tin cans, and metal plates.

A roar went up from the raucous crowd outside, as they shouted, "Have a wonderful wedding night!" and finally started to leave. Kitty gingerly got up but Matt was still lying in the mess. She did her best not to laugh but seeing him so stunned and as naked as the day he was born, she couldn't help herself.

"It's not funny!" He was trying to be stern and angry.

"Oh, Matt, you have to admit this is a wedding night we will never forget!" she managed to choke out.

He was struggling to get up. "I'm glad you are so amused, Mrs. Dillon. What do you suggest now?"

Sitting down on the floor, she surveyed the mess. "Well, we could go to the Long Branch but there isn't really a bed there now that fits us both. Besides, the merrymakers are probably over there now. I am not cleaning up this mess tonight."

He started pulling the oversized mattress off the bed. "Get the covers and pillows. We'll sleep in the front room." She watched him struggle with the unwieldy bedding and got up and followed him to their front room. He straightened the bedding and held his arms out to her. She stood looking at him with her hands on her hips. "You do good work, Mr. Dillon."

"Well, Honey, it didn't take any buckshot, but it did take twenty years for us to get churched and I am not missing one more minute of our wedding night."

Kitty Russell Dillon looked into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen and savored the view of the long muscular body that had held her so many nights and had made sweet, wonderful love to her. She melted into his arms and whispered, "I love you so and I wouldn't change one day of it, not one day."

FIN


End file.
